Kyle,We're At School
by XxCatalinaxX
Summary: Because not everyone enjoyed Easter candy,not a Kenny McCormick.At least he had Kyle Brofloski to keep him company.K2.


This is my first South Park story ever so...constructive criticism only.

Warning:BoyXBoy,KennyXKyle,K2

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Only Trey Parker & Matt Stone do.**

"Speech."

"_Thoughts."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyle, we're at school."<em>

_'Damn it.' _thought a blonde-haired boy clutching his stomach discreetly while cursing whoever it was that thought Easter just had to involve chocolate. Didn't they know that a poor boy would probably be stuffing his face with all the Easter candy imaginable,courtesy of the female population of South Park High School?And that because he was poor he didn't eat very much, so eating a shit-load of chocolate would hurt like hell.

Kenny was currently sitting outside waiting for his friends to show up. Granted, Stan would most likely be with Wendy and Cartman would probably be scheming up ways to get the godforsaken shit that was taking his stomach hostage. So that left only Kyle,his boyfriend. The same Kyle that was currently making his way toward Kenny with a soft smile.

"Dude,what's up?"questioned a concerned redhead taking a seat next to his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"You know,the usual. Still poor,still sexy,still being bribed by the vast majority of the female population via Easter candy."answered Kenny nonchalantly.

"Oh,is that so?"replied a smirking Kyle unwrapping a milk-chocolate egg,slowly bringing it to his awaiting mouth.

Kyle was in fact Jewish,but that didn't mean that he would waste chocolate. Besides,he had to think of all the girl's that bought said chocolate for him.

"Afraid so."said Kenny blatantly staring at his green-eyed boyfriend bringing the current pain of his stomach to his pale pink lips.

"See something you like?"asked the smirking Jew upon noticing his companion's ever-present stare.

"Yes."answered the blonde-haired boy bluntly. There were many thing that Kenny liked about Kyle sucking on the milk-chocolate egg,many perverse things.

"Then what do you say?"questioned a taunting redhead.

"Please?"answered Kenny unsurely.

"OK!"answered Kyle brightly feigning ignorance,giving Kenny a chocolate bunny.

"No thanks."said Kenny grimacing. No way in hell was he going to eat that shit again.

"What the hell!"exclaimed a pouting Kyle.'_I offer him my chocolate mad he does this?'_thought Kyle annoyed. Sure he knew what Kenny wanted,but still!

"I don't want that shit anywhere near me."said Kenny narrowing his eyes as he caught people staring at them and gossiping._'Tch,nosy assholes.' _Kenny thought.

"Kyle,calm down. Unless you want people to fucking say shit about you."said Kenny watching Craig's group as they passed by chattering away.

"Oh,OK."replied a blushing Kyle following Kenny's line of vision._'Damn,I just sounded like a girl.' _thought Kyle bitterly.

"So...why won't you take my candy?"asked a now-quieter redhead curiously.

"That stuff's evil! It's killing my stomach!"explained Kenny.

"Just because you stuffed your face and now have stomach-ache does not mean that your chocolate was evil. You were just being stupid."scolded Kyle.

"Hey! I stuffed my sexy face! And why do we even have candy-grams for Easter?It's not Valentine's Day."replied Kenny.

"Yeah,you stuffed your sexy face. Anyway,we had candy-grams because the school needed the money."said Kyle as he brought yet another jelly-bean to his plump lips.

"Ha!So you admit I have a sexy face!"retorted a smirking blonde.

"..."Kyle was speechless. The redhead knew they were just joking around but he couldn't disagree with his blue-eyed boyfriend. Kyle did find him sexy,it was part of the many reasons why he loved Kenny. So sexy,that he caused Kyle to turn cherry-red.

"Kyle..."purred Kenny leaning closer to the cherry-red Jew.

"Y-yes?"stuttered Kyle trying to dispose of the blush and control the urge not to shiver._'He's the only one that makes me feel like this'_thought Kyle idly.

"You're really cute when you blush."finished Kenny,licking near the redhead's pulse slowly only to blow the are slightly causing the green-eyed boy to involuntary shudder.

"Kenny!What the hell?We're at school!"exclaimed the blushing Jew.

"So?"replied Kenny before bringing their lips together in an effort to silence the redhead. Patience fading,he nipped Kyle's bottom lip resulting in a moan and entrance into said boy's mouth. He briefly noted that Kyle simply overpowered the milk-chocolate that lingered. After a brief dance of tongues Kenny ended their kiss.

"Kenny!"whined Kyle moving to sit in the blonde-haired boy's lap,wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck.

"Kyle,we're at school."said Kenny smirking.

"Of all the times to actually listen to me..."said Kyle pouting._'Stupid jackass'_thought Kyle.

"We'll finish this later."said Kenny gazing at deep-green orbs before kissing him chastely as the bell rang.


End file.
